


It's Always Been You

by yourstrulyhn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Childhood Friends, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstrulyhn/pseuds/yourstrulyhn
Summary: "It's always been you and only you by my side."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader
Kudos: 1





	It's Always Been You

One day. Just one day of peace was all you asked for. But you knew when you worked for a prince such as Baekhyun, that wish was too much to ask for.

“I swear this prince is going to be the death of me one day and not in a good way.”

As you made your way through the town and to the shop where Baekhyun was being held, you were grumbling under your breath as if you were cursing the heavens above. The townspeople moved out of your way, scared to get in front of your path.

When you got closer to the shop, nothing looked out of the ordinary. The exterior looked the same as it always did. So you wondered, just what kind of mess did he and Chanyeol get into?

With a swift motion of your arm, you pushed the curtain aside. Everyone in the store turned their heads to you, whispering and backing away to give you room.

"Where is he?”

Knowing exactly who you were referring to, they looked at each other, then pointed in a certain direction. Your eyes scanned the shop to where the prince was trying his best to hide behind his guard. The anger radiating off your body sent him more into hiding.

Meanwhile, said guard was avoiding your eyes as if they weren’t shooting daggers at him. He was trying to maintain a brave face, but inside, he wanted to hide himself just as much as Baekhyun.

As you walked over to the pair, your footsteps were heavy and intimidating. They gulped, winching every time you took a step. They knew they were dead.

You took a seat at the only remaining table that wasn’t broken, making Baekhyun grow nervous. You patted the seat next to you for him to sit to which he obediently did. Desperately wanting to be on your good side, he tried to be cute. He gave you a smile and scratched the back of his neck. You sighed.

The shop owner cleared his throat, turning your attention to him. He tapped his foot and crossed his arms, growing impatient. He wanted this situation to be dealt with quickly.

“So, what is it that the prince did now?”

“He and his guard had a little too much fun and ended up damaging a part of my shop.” He frowned, pointing to the damaged area. The chairs and tables were somehow broken. The utensils were bent in every which way. The tableware was shattered and scattered everywhere on the floor.

You pushed yourself up and bowed, immediately apologizing for their behavior. You then shot them a death glare, making them scramble to their feet. You pushed their heads down to apologize alongside you. The owner let out a sigh.

With that, everything was settled and let go once he discussed payments with you. The two of them stood to the side, bowing their heads in shame as you did so. Then, the three of you walked out of the shop and headed back to the castle.

“Hey, Chanyeol. Do-Do you think Y/N’s mad at us?”

“I can’t see Y/N’s face, but I want to say I think so.”

Despite them trying to whisper to each other and failing miserably at that, you heard their every word. You stopped walking and looked over your shoulder at them.

“Next time you’re going out on your walk, you’re taking a different guard with you.”

“What, why? Y/N!” Baekhyun whined, catching up to you. He shook your arm back and forth as if he was some child who didn’t get what he wanted. Meanwhile, Chanyeol was giving you puppy dog eyes, feeling guilty about what happened back there.

“It’s not that I don’t like Chanyeol being with you. It’s just that the number of damages and the large amount of payments I have to make when you two are together is significantly high that it could buy out the castle.”

Even though they were being scolded, they couldn’t help but grin at your words. They knew you weren’t angry at them anymore, so they were back to their chaotic selves. They beamed at each other, then trapped you in a hug. You let out a sigh, giving them a warning look.

“But cause too much trouble and we’ll be having a discussion. Got it?”

They nodded. “Got it!”

The walk home was mostly the two of them messing around, being loud as usual while you were there to babysit. The townspeople would even join in and laugh in joy as they spread happiness everywhere they went. You couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

After escorting the prince back to the castle, you and Baekhyun parted ways with Chanyeol with a promise of doing even more fun things together. You cleared your throat, reminding them you were still there. But they looked at each other with sparkles in their eyes and laughed, then waved their goodbyes.

You turned to Baekhyun and you knew what was coming. With an innocent smile on his face, he brought his hands together and said your name in a cute manner.

“Y/N, won’t you please forgive me?”

“Seriously, Baek. You’re too much sometimes.” You let out a frustrated groan, running a hand through your hair and down your face. You peeked through your fingers and his eyes grew into the puppy dog eyes he often does to get what he wants. You took a deep breath and sighed. “Why do you always use that against me?”

Baekhyun giggled, knowing he managed to capture your heart. He threw his arms around you and pulled you into his arms.

“Because you know you love me.”

You scoffed and rolled your eyes, laughing.

“Thank you, Y/N. I mean it.”

“Yes, yes. I know you do. You remind me every day just how much you mean it.” You said, scrunching your nose. Feeling him flinch at your words, you grew amused. Baekhyun pulled away, nervously laughing. He fiddled with his fingers, suddenly feeling embarrassed now that he was busted. “All right. Enough fooling around. Let’s go, you have much to do today.”

Because he was so easily forgiven by you, he followed after you to his library without any complaints. You usually couldn’t make it there without hearing that he was too tired to see because he did a lot of walking the day before or he suddenly can’t write because his foot fell asleep. Every day, he had excuses like those prepared when it was time for him to do work.

He sat down in his chair and went straight to work once you placed the paperwork down on his desk. He surprised you even more by getting a lot of work done in a span of an hour. Usually, he threw complaints here and there. Eventually, though, he got to that point. He started to grumble about how boring the work became. You simply ignored him and continued sorting through his books. To make his exhaustion be known to you, he spoke in a louder voice this time.

“Y/N, all of this paperwork is so tedious!”

“I can imagine,” You replied, pushing the last of the books into its spot on the bookshelf before turning to face him. He pouted.

“Can’t you do my work for me?”

“I’m not the prince of a country, Baek. It’s not my duty to do such a thing.” He huffed, making you chuckle. You walked over to the cart with the pitcher of water and refilled his cup for him. He thanked you with a smile, but he was still pouting about the amount of work. “Don’t push yourself too much if you’re tired. You can take a break if you wish, but do be careful of one of the elders’ catching you to give another one of their infamous lectures.”

He laughed and nodded, having had enough of sitting through those. After drinking the water, he turned to face the remaining pile on his desk. He took a deep breath to focus himself. He laid his hand on his armrest, hinting at something. You lightly scoffed and bit back a smirk as you rested your hand there. He gave it a squeeze and looked up at you with a small smile.

“I’ll work hard, Y/N. Watch me.”

“Mm, you better.”

“I will! As long as you’re by my side, I will!”

You chuckled. “As you wish, Baek.”

He giggled, shaking his head and pointing at you. “You’re too formal, Y/N!”

“And you fool around a lot.” You poked his forehead.

“Hey, that’s mean! I’m going to tell on you!” He gently grabbed your wrist and pulled you down until you were eye-level with him. When he saw how you tried to maintain your stern facade, he smirked. You rolled your eyes, but your smile failed you.

“You’re right. I was being too mean. I won’t do it again.”

His lips formed into a pout. “You have to make it up to me then. Give me a kiss, please.”

“Baek.”

“I won’t forgive you until you do.”

The two of you stared at each other until you eventually lost it. The seriousness reflected in his eyes flustered you. You had to pull away.

“Ah, how can you say such things so easily with a straight face?” You groaned, pinching his cheeks out of embarrassment. He laughed at the pink tint that ran across your cheeks as he pushed back against you. He loved teasing you to the point where your rare cute side showed. “Hey. You’re supposed to be doing your work, not teasing me.”

“I was until someone started fooling around,” Baekhyun said, turning in his chair and side-eyeing you. Your mouth dropped as you glared at him. He laughed and gave in, in an effort to calm you down.

“All right, all right. Enough with that scary look on your face. I’ll get back to work.”

“As you should,” You sternly said. He watched with amusement as you stomped to the other side of his desk. Were you sure he was the only childish one around here?

Once settled, you and Baekhyun diligently worked through all the paperwork. You coordinated plans and discussed important events for the next year. There was much to do as the prince of a country.

The time ticked away and soon, you felt exhaustion finally hit you. Baekhyun leaned back against his chair and stretched his arms up, relieving the tension in his body. Then, he let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes.

“We are all done!” He exclaimed through a pout, throwing his arms up into the air.

“Not quite. There are some documents I need you to look over.”

“Eh? But they weren’t here earlier, when I left.” So he knew he had work to do, yet he skipped out on it to mess around with Chanyeol.

“That’s because these are for the damages you and Chanyeol caused in that shop today.” You said through a smile. He timidly laughed.

“O-Oh, is that so?”

“Mhm.”

“Can’t I settle these tomorrow? It’s so late and we’re both tired.” He tried to pull the puppy dog eyes on you, but it didn’t work this time. It was the last thing he needed to get done.

“No.”

“Just this one time, Y/N. Please?”

“Baek.”

“Come on! I want to relax with you and deal with troublesome issues tomorrow!”

You had to admit you were exhausted and the words were starting to become a blur. It must have had a bigger toll on Baekhyun since he had been reading for the past few hours. You knew he needed rest.

You sighed and nodded, answering his plea. You slid the documents off to the side, making him beam. He leaned back against his chair with a smile, thinking about what the two of you could do now.

“Let’s talk, Y/N.”

“About?”

“Anything you want!”

You softly smiled as you took note of his appearance. Even though it seemed like he was full of energy, his eyes were struggling to stay open and his breathing was starting to even out. He was exhausted but tried to stay awake with you.

You chuckled and walked to his side, causing him confusion. Standing behind him, you ran your hand through his hair to ease him into relaxation.

“As much as I would love to talk to you about the many wonders of the world, you need to get some rest.”

“Eh? But I want to talk to you.”

“How about another time when you’re fully awake, hm?”

“But-But, Y/N.” His voice started to trail off until he had a small burst of energy. “Ah, I know what you’re doing. You’re trying to get me to sleep by playing with my hair and you know what? It’s not going to work this time!”

“Is that so?”

“Y-Yes! I am going to stay awake, so we can talk about anything and everything until the early hours of the morning. Believe me, I will!”

You hummed, looking down at him. Just a little longer and he’ll be sleeping like a baby.

“No, I’ll stay awake! Definitely stay awake. I will,” But his words cut off, his body giving in to his exhaustion. Soon, he was fast asleep.

You smirked, giving his head a pat before leaning down to place a kiss on top of his head. You grabbed a blanket from nearby and covered him with it. Bidding him sweet dreams, you went to turn off the lights.

“Goodnight, prince Baek.”


End file.
